She's not a toy
by DevilBoxers
Summary: [COMPLETE] [ONESHOT] [AU] Sesshoumaru see's how InuYasha treats Kagome and decides to put an end to it. InuKag turns to SessKag


A/n: here is a new fic! One-Shot only. I know I should finish my other fics before I have a new one out right? Alas its not that easy, because I have writers block on one fic, whereas on others I don't. So oh well, as long as I eventually finish them right? Right! Also it's done all in Sesshy's point of view.

Disclaimers: I don't own the song or the singer, nor do I own InuYasha characters, I wish!

* * *

As I walk along this street, that desperately needs to be repaired, I always see the same girl with the same guy. Of course to any normal onlooker, it looks like they are a happy couple, but I know what is hidden in plain sight. The girl is truly not happy, yet she won't leave the guy, it's not because she is afraid of him, she just doesn't want to. He of course does actually love or like her for that matter, he just uses her for her looks, just as a toy to show off, until it breaks or it's to worn to be played with anymore. All this girl is to him, is someone to show off, he has another girl.

_**

* * *

God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty**_

* * *

I wish she would forget about him. Can't she see that there are others that would cherish her? I don't know if she can or not, but does she know about being the girl on the side? The guy, also my brother, InuYasha doesn't care about how Kagome, the girl, feels through this whole thing. Indeed Kagome knows that he has other girls, every girl he has is like a painting that is display until it starts fading, and just like the girls before Kagome, she will become one of them. A beauty that fades until one can't see the beauty behind the mask._**

* * *

Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime**_

* * *

I go over to InuYasha's place constantly; he likes to show off his toys to anyone that is willing to see. I of course don't go over there just to see his toys and let him show them off. No, I go over there to see Kagome's beauty and to find a way to break the hold that InuYasha has on her. Doesn't Kagome use her mind to see that InuYasha just uses her? I don't see how she can stand to be with someone she knows is unfaithful._**

* * *

Because**_

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

* * *

She might stay with him because of his money, but does she not see me here? Does she not see that I care for her more than he would ever in a life time? I know she knows that once he is finished with her that she will be like dust in the wind. A nobody to him and those around him, all except me. I want to see her smile and be happy, not because of having someone with money, but smiling and being happy because they have someone who actually cares for her like she is one of a kind._**

* * *

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine**_

_**After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you**_

* * *

Tonight is the usual night that InuYasha takes her out, to show off at the clubs. But tonight is different. I'm going to be there, and I'm going to stop this nonsense before it starts. Kagome deserves much better than him. There they walk in the club and go straight to the bar to get InuYasha's drinks._**

* * *

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery**_

* * *

He's headed for the busiest part of the bar, to show off his toy. If I interfere too soon, things would go wrong. I want those others to see that she is treated like a toy to show off. I wonder if they can see what I see; that Kagome deserves much better._**

* * *

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know**_

* * *

Now is my chance. I walk over and ask Kagome to dance, she accepts, but InuYasha obviously is upset about it. Alas, I finally get to dance with her. She keeps smiling at me as we dance; I'm guessing she is grateful that I pulled her away from InuYasha and those others, at least for a little while. I don't intend to let her go until she realizes that she can do better. The first song ends, and she doesn't wish to leave, that much I can see. I ask her to dance again and she obliges. The song fits what is going on currently._**

* * *

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art**_

I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair

* * *

The song hasn't ended yet, but I must ask her. I quietly whisper in her ear, getting a heated glare from InuYasha, he doesn't like me being with his toy, screw him. Kagome's smile widens more and she nods her head to signify a yes. I grab her hand and heads towards the door. InuYasha follows, obviously upset about what is going on. He demands that I let go of Kagome and that she come with him, she refuses and clings to my hand more, as if her life depended on it. I can't take InuYasha making demands as if he owned Kagome, so I pull her closer and kiss her passionately, yet gently, she responds by kissing back, much to InuYasha's displeasure. We link hands and walk out of the club with the song ending as we reach the door._**

* * *

And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery

* * *

**_

A/n: I hope you liked it, I know, it's kinda cheesey, but hey it just came to me.


End file.
